


Some Days are just Awesome

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Silly, Skinny!Steve, rock and roll chose me setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky play Pokemon Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days are just Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchaj/gifts).



> takes place in the [Rock and Roll Chose Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2607245/chapters/5809226) universe

Bucky checks his phone again and now he’s actually getting a little nervous cause, sure sometimes Steve gets distracted and ends up being later than he said he’d be, but now he’s going on almost an hour later when he said since his text said he’d be there _in ten_. Drumming metal fingers atop the table at the Dunkin Donuts he’s waiting in, Bucky’s just about ready to send the first of probably several panicked text to Steve when the little fucker bursts through the front doors. 

He pushes his thick-rimmed glasses back up as he quickly searches for Bucky and then lights up with this adorable smile when he spots him. And, damn it all, even if Bucky _was_ annoyed for being kept waiting, it’s not like he can _stay_ annoyed when Steve looks at him that way. 

“Hey!” Steve exclaims as he darts over and throws himself into the seat across from Bucky. 

Bucky lifts his eyebrows. “Ten minutes?”

Pushing his lip out in that adorable pout of his, Steve pulls on the rim of his beloved Pokemon hat. He doesn’t quite pull it over his eyes today, but he needs to pick his chin up slightly in order to keep looking at Bucky. 

“I’m sorry!” he whines. “I know I’m, like, a hundred years late, but there was a Charmander two blocks down from my place! And then a Squirtle around the corner and then--”

“Steve…” Bucky interrupts. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

Steve blinks and stares at him like he’s grown a second head for not knowing what he’s talking about. He then whips his phone out and shows him some app and Bucky recognizes the same Pokemon symbol on the screen as on Steve’s hat but still has no clue what’s going on. 

“O-okay?” Bucky shakes his head. “And...?”

“Pokemon Go, dude!” Steve bursts and wiggles around in his seat like this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. “I caught _four_ on my way over here! That’s what took me so long!”

“What? You…”

“ _Bucky_!” Steve giggles. “Have you been livin’ under a _rock_? It’s, like, our childhoods coming to life! We can _catch_ Pokemon!”

Bucky chuckles. 

“Dude, I wasn’t all that into Pokemon.” He brushes his hand along his left arm. “I was a bit preoccupied during that whole… craze.”

Plus, until he met Steve two years ago, Bucky hadn’t really been into any animes or mangas or comics. It was Steve that introduced him to it all and made him have any sort of interest in them. Steve’s love for it all -- not to mention his amazing talents in the comic arts -- only fueled his desire to learn about it even more. But back then, Bucky had been pouring his efforts into music therapy as he learned how to use his first prosthetic arm. Not to mention being moved from home to home with Becca. Pokemon wasn’t exactly high on his list of priorities. 

As if this all suddenly dawns upon Steve, his face falls. “Shit. Shit, Buck, I… shit.”

“Nah, Stevie, it’s cool.” He nudges Steve’s ankle with his toes. “No biggie.”

“No, but…” His eyes go wide and he’s suddenly grabbing for Bucky’s wrist. “Come on!”

“What…” Not like Bucky can argue with the kid though. Not when Steve gets an idea in his head which, right now, includes dragging him out of Dunkin Donuts even though Bucky’s iced coffee is still sitting on the table -- granted, it’s nearly empty anyway -- and Steve didn’t even order anything. “Where’re we goin’?”

“Dunno yet.”

Steve stops as soon as they get out and starts doing something on his phone. No matter how many _what’re-we-doing-Steves_ Bucky tries, he never really gets an answer. Not until Steve loops their arms and starts jogging down the block. 

“Slow down, buddy!” Bucky urges. “You’re gonna have an asthma--”

“Here, here!” Steve shouts when they get to the corner. He spins in a circle and then shoves the phone in Bucky’s hand. “You do it!”

“I don’t…” But then Bucky looks at the screen. And on it is Steve and… some weird, blue… turtle thing. “What the… what the hell is that?”

“That’s a Squirtle!” Steve hops once, his precious blue eyes sparkling with such adorable excitement Bucky can’t help but laugh. “Catch it, Bucky, catch it!”

“What… how?”

“The ball! Just toss it!”

Still chuckling, Bucky swipes his finger across the screen to make the little red and white pokeball fly at the blue turtle thing. It takes a few tries and, after those first few, a few grunts and swears, but Bucky finally manages to get the weird turtle thing in the ball.

“I got it!” he exclaims with a little, totally unintentional hop. “Steve, look!”

“Yes!” Steve pumps his fist up. “Your first Pokemon!” 

He pulls off his hat and stands on his toes to put it on Bucky’s head and Bucky kinda lights up with more honor than he’s ever felt before. Steve… he’s never… this hat is one of the most special things he has, one of the most meaningful. The magic hat from his mom. And Steve’s gone and simply placed it on Bucky’s head all because he caught his first Pokemon. Bucky loves him even more than he thought possible. 

“You wanna go get more?” Steve asks.

“I…” Bucky blushes and nibbles on his lip. “Yeah… kinda. Can we?”

“Fuck yeah!” He’s grabbing onto Bucky’s hand so he can look at his phone without actually taking it back before he even finishes that. “Let’s see… oh! This way!”

This ends up being one of the best days ever. Just running around the streets of Brooklyn and heading into Prospect Park where they met up with a whole _slew_ of people doing the _exact_ same thing. People ended up screaming excitedly and laughing with each other and smiling and it was so much fun. For a few minutes, Bucky just stepped back and watched while Steve chatted his little head off with complete and utter strangers swapping tip and sharing advice and playfully arguing over teams. It was just… beautiful. 

By the end of the day, Bucky’s team red, much to Steve’s dismay and begging that he pick team yellow. 

“You’re a traitor, dude,” Steve grumbles as he drops into his bed. “No sex for you.”

Bucky scoffs and sits on the corner of the mattress. He finally puts his phone away, knowing that’s a fucking lie. Steve’ll never withhold sex from him. He can’t. 

“Doubt it,” he murmurs as he leans in and softly kisses up the back of his neck. “You’re _way_ too addicted to me.”

“Mm,” Steve groans. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Do not.”

“No?” Bucky digs his fingers into Steve’s ribs, making Steve squeal and squirm all over the bed. “You sure about that?” 

“No! Yes! I…” Steve squeaks and rolls around laughing. “Okay, okay! I love you, I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky chuckles and he takes Steve hat off his own head to place it back on Steve’s. “I love you, too, punk.”

Steve rolls over onto his back with a dopey grin on his face. He pulls at the back of his hat enough to make lift to the tip of his brow. 

“Did you have fun, jerk?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. He kisses him. Playful and passionate at the same time. “Want me to show you how much?” He starts trailing fingers up Steve’s shirt, heading for pert nipples that always get him going. “Or you still wanna punish me?”

“Oh, I’m gonna punish you,” Steve answers, even as he shudders under Bucky’s touch. “Team Red. How could you?”

Bucky chuckles. He’ll accept whatever Steve’ll dish out to him. It’ll be worth it anyway. Besides, today was awesome. Tonight’ll be just as awesome.


End file.
